


Fatherly Advice

by tweetysrcclt9



Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Head Auror Harry Potter, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: Harry Potter gives his son relationship advice on wooing strong and independent women.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Auror Harry and Minister Hermione [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534715
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Fatherly Advice

**Fatherly Advice**

by: tweety-src-clt9

“Dad?”

  
“Yes, son?”

  
“So… there’s this girl,” the teenage Ravenclaw muttered.

  
“Oh boy! Here we go,” Harry Potter chuckled while his son snorted in a way that’s reminiscent of his mother.

  
“She’s smart and strong and awesome and beautiful and… How do I get her to go out with me?” the teenager blushed.

  
“Smart and beautiful, an excellent choice,” Harry smirked.

  
“She’s like mum, I know.”

  
“If there’s one thing I know about strong independent women, it’s this. So, you better listen carefully.” Harry said seriously as his son eagerly listened.

  
“Always respect and listen to them. Never treat them as beneath you. Instead, treat them as your partners in life. Your equal in everything that you do.”

  
“I see… Any particular reason why this is the advice you gave? I reckon you’d talk about flowers and such?” the lad was curious. His father always gave his mum flowers after all.

  
“You see, son, if your Uncle Ron only respected your mother, he would have been your father now,” Harry winked before walking away.

  
“But – but – but! Dad!” the boy was confused but took his father’s advice to heart.

* * *

  
“You seem smug, Harry Potter,” the Minister for Magic gave the Head Auror a suspicious look.

  
“Just imparting my infinite wisdom to our son, love,” Harry winked.

  
“Oh? Is that so?”

  
“I told him that the key to a woman’s heart is respect,” he winked.

  
“Well, that is good advice,” Hermione was still dubious.

  
“I also told him that if only Ron learned that advice, I wouldn’t be our son’s father now,” Harry chuckled, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

  
“It’s not funny you know,” she huffed.

  
“Ah well, I always knew Ron was gonna screw it up with you because of his big mouth. All I had to do is wait and boom! I sweep you off your feet,” he wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

  
“Huh! Very clever,” Hermione muttered as she remembered the past. Her husband had a point though. She broke up with Ron shortly after dating him for two months when he insisted that there’s no point in witches getting advanced education when they would just end up marrying and caring for their families. The misogynistic comment and the condescending manner of Ron’s statement were the last straw. Those words highlighted the fact that she and Ron would never be compatible. So, she broke it off.

  
“Anyway, I got you something,” Harry grinned.

  
“Really?”

  
“Happy International Women’s Day, Minister Potter!” her husband gave her a bouquet of red roses and lilies.

  
“You’re so sweet,” Hermione happily smelled the flowers before kissing her husband on the lips.

  
“Now come along and let’s celebrate. The kids and I prepared a little something for the most amazing witch in Britain,” he winked at his wife who only chuckled as he pulled her away from the library.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day!


End file.
